Sugar rush fiasco
by MannyLBluedaberry
Summary: A new character walk's to sugar rush without looking back who is he and were'd he come from? Wreck-it-ralph is owned by Disney and im not trying to get any money outta this. OC's Please review


"Sugar rush fiasco"

Five Minutes after closing of the arcade.  
>A preteen boy about 5"2' african desent. With pack slung ove rhis shoulder and eyes that seem to change color with every step.<br>came walking to Game central station  
>out of a plug that said "Out of order". he slowly looked around seeming to be in a look of shock and awe Before closing his eyes.<br>He spun around 10 times then abruptly stopped opened his eye's. at that moment a look of concern and shock cross his face. Looking up  
>at the plug this mistery was staring at over its cooper tunnel a sign said "Sugar Rush". After a minute or so of standing rock solid still<br>he lifted his wrist moved his sleeve back and muttered somthing into a bracelet. At that moment he transformed into A...  
>SUGAR RUSH CHARACTER!. He looked like swizzle marlarkey With a deep blue suit baby blue hair and a hat that look was in the shape of a<br>Blueberry. he proceded walking towards the Sugar rush tram

Ten Minutes later  
>mistery guy comes walking out of the tunnel onto the rainbow bridge and stops to soak in the game's colors and mapping<p>

(Mistery guy's POV)  
>"I dont know what to think of this" he scanned the map with his eye's "its all so bright and cheery i think i can get use to this"<br>walking off of the rainbow bridge he had a choice Go Straight or left "I think i saw a giant coke bottle over that way" as he proceded  
>to walk straight. After about a half hour He noticed a scent floating around it was one he was fond of "ah yes this must be a racing game<br>i'd reconize the smell of warm racing tires on tarmac" coming to a tree line he broke through and instantly crouched as he saw what looked  
>like a startfinish line with a trophy topping it. He heard someone talking taking a peek three people were siting in candyfied nitrokarts  
>chatting away about some party. One was a young boy about 8 years of age. Orange eyes hair gel'd to the right of his face and cut short<br>similar to a crooked baseball cap. On his head was a pumpkin shaped hat that must have been near two times the size of his head. Next in  
>line was a Lady about the same age as the guy she had golden eye's chocolate brown hair and buns over here ears with cream swirls. her<br>hat was almost a mix of mario's hat and a baray big oval shaped and flat. two brown stripes ran the lenth of the hat wiht a oreo on top  
>and a brown heart on the front The last one was about 7 years of age dark skin compared to the other two. blue eye's and a afro that was<br>from left to right purple fading into orange "How must i go about introducting myself" he though. Sudenly in a flash of binary code a person  
>appear'd on a stand high above the race way he layed on his through the bushes a girl was there 7-year-old girl whose overall appearance is<br>adorable she's is short in stature and has raven-black licorice-binding ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled over it. She has fair skin and hazel eyes  
>She noticeably has an overbite as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose. just then a little round green candy ball with floating hands<br>and feet apeared and Said in a overly depressing tone "Hello and welcome all fellow racers to todays Roster race Im happy to announce that  
>are president will be attending" just then the girl game out from behind the curtains "Hello every body as you know this is after<br>hours witch means the race for the new Roster of playable charactars tomarrow as you know the price is one gold crown coin for entry "Thats  
>it ill enter " and with that i ran out onto the track behind the racer's unnotices and wispered into my bracelet "i need a sugar rush cart<br>make it snappy and make it blue" with that a cart appeared behind him in a cloud of binary it was a candy bar navy blue with dual lake pipe's  
>like a corvette a round panaramic windscreen like a 50's car in the real world. its had 0 on both sides and a plate on the door that said Owner:<br>Manny Bluedaberry. After that he turned around a again talked to his bracelet muttering "oh and i need a gold coin". that instant a coin  
>apeared in his hands he walked out behind the stands threw on the sunglasses snoke pass that he prezomed to be security and way last in line<br>he looked at the leaderboard as the announcer yelled "Rancis Fluggerbutter" he was up next. eye'd this werid coloring and though it was  
>swizzle on a bad day Manny threw the coin onto the bullseye it was flug onto a trampoline and seem to go in slow motion it landed in the trophy on the startline<br>and the announcer paused "MANNY BLUEDABERRY every one looked up at this new character in shock. had a look of confusion on her face  
>and desided to play along with it. Manny quickly bolted over to his cart cranking it over. It spuder'd to live he let it sit and idle for a minite<br>taking in the sweet to my ear's rumble of that Big ol' SBB"Rat motor under the hood. hopped in her cart and lined up behind  
>this new character. The racers rev'd up there assortment of carts there fans pop'd out of there boxes. The checkered flag was waved Manny<br>put his foot in it the v8 roared into its power band as it took off burning its rear taking off like a streak of lighting  
>tires like a bonfire. He aproached the jumping into jawbreaker canyon came up on the left and darted right sending himself blasting into<br>one of those gumball machines he rode one quarter around it then shot out into the next one across the canyon this continued untill the canyon  
>ended landing infront a cart that looked like a 2 year old had eaten a rainbow and barfed onto it. He looked in his mirror to descover<br>its was president Schweetz. With a look of shock on her face. He started onto the spiriling acsent of a cake mountain(Genral POV) a kart lay up ahead  
>the boy inside yeld over to his friend "Hey look its the mistery.. pie Candlehead light em' up" and with that the other kart drifted out<br>wide with the gas pinned to the floor flames blowing out of the 6 side pipes. The announcer called out "Cherry bombs" Manny upshifted into  
>5 gear and matted the gas the first bomb went off and his bracelet glitched He started bouncing back and forth in clouds of binary code<br>it was this was until candlehead looked in her mirror and saw the glitching. that moment she pulled off the bombs and yelled over to rancis  
>" is a glitch". Rancis took on a look of shock and they both sped away. Manny power shifted from 5 to 7th and turned the boost knoob past 20PSI<br>ANd matted it. The sound was earth quake inducing he thundered out off the tube on top of the mountain *Start playing the rocky 3 instramental*  
>landing he sped towards the sugar mountain's winding his was through the tunnel on the colorful friut rollup road passing rancis,candlehead<br>and taffyata. Just to blast down the home stretch. He opened his eyes to find him self coming up on vanellope. finishing in second place  
>right behind Vanellope. he stomped on the breaks and slid<br>past vanellope by about 200 to a stop with his tire's melting and smoke every were. Confused and ready to throw up he stagerd  
>out of his kart and falling to the ground.<p>

(ten minutes later) he awakes to a crowd of racers around him Maybe 15 of them?  
>walked foward and extended a hand"need some help there uh... " he replyed a simple "yeah... thanks"<p> 


End file.
